Sonic Mega Collection
Sonic Mega Collection Sonic the Hedgehog Megamix (commonly shortened to Sonic Megamix) is a work-in-progress multipersondisassembly modification of the original Sonic the Hedgehog videogame for the Sega Mega Drive / Genesis, headed up by Team Megamix and more recently moved to the Sega Mega CD. The game features the ability to play as one of five different characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. It is an extensive reworking of the original game, featuring new art, music, abilities, layouts, and other things. Story South Island. A magnificent land; one that is not bound by restrictions such as time. 15 years have passed since Sonic the Hedgehog's first plight against the nefarious Dr. Eggman (originally known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik in English localisations). Ever since, the two sides have clashed nonstop in a variety of settings, with the eventual outcome always being Sonic's victory. Both sides have gained both new allies and new enemies; some helpful, others... not so much. Naturally, throughout this time, Sonic has learned a few new techniques, which he uses to further stifle Eggman's plans of world domination. And so, the world is safe - but always just out of Eggman's grasp. Some say history repeats itself. In this case, the statement is proven true, as Eggman returns to South Island, in hopes that he can obtain the land's powerful Chaos Emeralds, and finally put forth a solid step in conquering the planet. As he arrives on the island, he brings with him a single Chaos Emerald - one that had been missing, and had upset the natural balance of the island for decades beforehand. The others were trapped in an alternate dimension; one which only very few could enter, and from which even fewer returned. Of course, Eggman isn't very good at keeping his plans secret (a big reason why they're foiled so easily). As a result, Sonic hears of this, and readies his travel back to South Island. With him, he brings two allies: one being Mighty the Armadillo, a longtime friend of his (though they had not spoken in quite some time); and the other being Shadow the Hedgehog who, after finally getting over his angst (at least for the moment), felt like teaching Eggman a thing or two about trying the same thing twice. And besides that, he had never seen South Island before; he had heard things about it, certainly, but never saw it for himself. So, he figured, why not? And so, the three begin their trek of South Island, each taking their own unique abilities with them, and going their separate ways, each in search of the remaining Chaos Emeralds, and of Eggman, in hopes that once he is defeated, he will finally abandon his plans of world domination. But, then again, that's not very likely to happen. We can all dream, I suppose. Characters The player has the choice to play through Sonic Megamix as one of five characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, or Knuckles the Echidna. Each character has their own specific abilities, while some share common abilities. Sonic the Hedgehog http://info.sonicretro.org/File:Megamix_Sonic.png Sonic is a blue, 15-year-old hedgehog who lives on the planet Earth. He has the ability to run at supersonic speeds, hence his name. He is always running all over the world, rarely stopping for anything. He is carefree and relaxed; however, he is also very intolerant of injustice, and he will do anything he can to help those in need. He also has a quick wit, a short temper, and a fairly large ego. *[http://info.sonicretro.org/Sonic_the_Hedgehog More info...] *[http://info.sonicretro.org/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Megamix#Sonic Controls ingame...] Mighty the Armadillo http://info.sonicretro.org/File:Mighty_chaotix.png Mighty is a 16-year-old red and black armadillo who has a strong sense of justice. Opposed to any and all inhumanity, he uses his power to control the elements - Water, Fire, and Electricity - in his battle against Eggman. He enjoys nature, tranquility, and hot springs. *[http://info.sonicretro.org/Mighty_the_Armadillo More info...] *[http://info.sonicretro.org/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Megamix#Mighty Controls ingame...] Shadow the Hedgehog http://info.sonicretro.org/File:Sa2b_shadow02.png Shadow is the "ultimate life form", created in an experiment by Professor Gerald Robotnik aboard the Space Colony ARK. His exact age isn't known, but he is assumed to be around 50 years old. Once hungry for revenge after the death of Maria, Gerald's granddaughter, he is now aware of his past, and who he "is." He prefers to be a loner, but he occasionally tags along with Sonic and his friends when Eggman is up to no good. He uses his ability,Chaos Control, to harness the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to enhance his natural abilities. While he is unable to move very quickly on his own, he possesses fire-powered jet skates, which allow him to move much faster than he can without them. *[http://info.sonicretro.org/Shadow_the_Hedgehog More info...] *[http://info.sonicretro.org/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Megamix#Shadow Controls ingame...] Miles "Tails" Prower http://info.sonicretro.org/File:Tails.png Miles, better known by his nickname "Tails", is Sonic's faithful eight-year-old sidekick. Although best known for his two tails, which enable him to fly like a helicopter and give him his nickname, Miles is very intelligent; one could say he is a mechanical genius! *[http://info.sonicretro.org/Miles_Prower More info...] *[http://info.sonicretro.org/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_Megamix#Tails Controls ingame...] *